1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface, and more particularly, to an on-screen keyboard using a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an on-screen keyboard is a device that shows a virtual key input device (i.e. keyboard), compatible with a display such as a touch screen, on the screen and directly receives the key value of a position touched through the screen.
In general, the on-screen keyboard may be applied to all types of devices to which the touch screen is applied so as to input characters, such as a note book PC, an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a navigation system, a mobile phone, and so on. This on-screen keyboard is designed to enable inputs based on a pen or a finger